


Unruly Hair and Class

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: it’s the start of a new year in yet another new school as your dad goes hunting.





	Unruly Hair and Class

“Dean,” you rolled your eyes as he licked his fingers and patted your hair down, even though you both knew it was a useless attempt to smooth down your matted hair. “They’re watching us, Dean.”

“So?” He scoffed. “It’s your first day of high school. You should at least try to look good.”

“Why?” you rolled your eyes. “So I don’t embarrass you?”

He laughed sweetly at you before he pulled his arm over your shoulder and tugged you closer to his body, a groan of protest falling from your lips as you felt the stares of students surrounding you. “Not at all, Y/N. But I want you to enjoy your time here.”

“We’re only going to be here for three weeks, Dean.” you scowled as you pulled out of his grasp and tugged at the hem of your shirt as he opened the school doors for you. “You already know that we won’t last here.”

“So make the best of it, alright?” he encouraged you as he led you to the office before speaking with the secretary and getting hold of your classes. He handed you your own before leading you out to the hallway again.

“Dean,” you mumbled as you tugged on his jacket. “What if-”

“Don’t think about it, Y/N.” he smiled, patting your hair down again. “Just make the best out of this alright, and if anyone gives you shit, come find me. I won’t be in class that much.”

“Don’t get into a fight over some douche’s girlfriend.” you called out to him as he walked away from you. 


End file.
